Brad's Lifechanging Experience
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to Big Brother. How did Brad react once Jake and Rose were no longer secretive about their BF/GF relationship?


**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series.**

**Brad's Life-changing Experience**

**Brad's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. My Roselicious prefers that loser over the Bradster? I don't know what she sees on him but the Bradster is gonna teach him a lesson about stealing my girl. The Bradster is gonna pummel him down to his place. But first the Bradster is gonna see their date to see how the Bradster can ruin it.

I go to Central Park and see my girl with that loser. Some chicks from school keep asking the Bradster to date one of them and forget Rose but the Bradster can't do it. While spying at them, I can't help but have this weird feeling I'm not the only one doing it. I look around and notice Rotwood spying on them with a camera.

"Suspect, Jake Long." I hear Rotwood say to his tape recorder. "After a few months of investigation I, Professor Hans Rotwood, still haven't found any proof that he's a dragon. And now I suspect that Rose Killdragonosa, a.k.a. Rose Jones, recently discovered to be a member of the Hutnsclan, is only dating him because she also suspects he's a dragon. I must expose him before she's sure of it otherwise she might slay him."

I can't help but laugh at this. I know that Rotwood is crazy enough to believe dragons are real but to believe that loser to be one? I'll have to tell my friends about this to have a good laugh with them. But first I have to find a way to get Rose back to her senses.

I follow my beloved one and her loser boyfriend to his Grandfather's electronics store. Peeking on it, I see that the loser's friends and his Grandfather are also there.

"Young dragon, I'm glad you came." I hear the loser's Grandfather say. 'Well, dragons are part of the Chinese culture'. I think. The old man probably nicknamed his grandson 'dragon' and it mislead Rotwood.

"Yo, Gramps." I hear the loser reply. "Which kind of dragon assignment do we have now?" 'Wow. They really take this dragon thing seriously.' I think.

"Oh, nothing serious, young one." I hear the old man explain. "I just want you to do some practice sessions."

"In that case, we'll leave you alone." My Roselicious tells him.

"Wait, Rose." The old man tells her. "My grandson needs practice if a new group of slayers appears. Do you mind being his sparring partner?"

The surprise I get by seeing Roselicious nodding in agreement is nothing when compared with the shock when I see Jake Long turning into a red fire-breathing dragon. Rotwood was right after all. I should pay more attention at the Mythology classes. I hate to admit it, even to myself, but I'm afraid of Jake by now. However, I'll never show it as Roselicious isn't even slightly scared of him and the Bradster will never admit the fact that a girl is braver than him. Well, the Bradster has no choice but to admit defeat. Roselicious loves Jake despite knowing he's the kind of creature she was raised to hate. What could I do? It wouldn't help telling her because she already knows and telling others would make them think Rotwood's craziness has rubbed on me. Well, the best thing the Bradster can do by now is leaving before anyone sees him.

**LINE BREAK – Millard Fillmore Middle School – The Next Day**

Jake is late, as usual, and has no idea of why everyone seems to be laughing at him.

"Yo, Long, do you know about Rotwood's latest crazyness?" I ask him.

"No."

"He thinks you're a dragon." I tell him and then laugh. I see his reaction but I'm not surprised at all since I know the truth. I then see my beloves Roselicious. "BTW, Roselicious, Rotwood believes you're only hanging out with this loser because you also suspect he's a dragon. But don't worry, I didn't tell anyone that part."

"Excuse me?" She asks.

"I wanted to laff with my friends so I've told about Rotwood suspecting Jake but I didn't tell anyone the part about you." I tell her.

Jake and Rose probably think I'm a jerk but I have a reputation to maintain and I'm glad I managed to warn them about Rotwood without risking it. Or letting them know that I know about Jake being a dragon.

**THE END**

**Did you like this sequel to Big Brother? Please review.**


End file.
